A Certain Mystery
by ElectricFalcon
Summary: Academy City is a city of secrets and mysteries,one of the greatest mysteries of Academy City is the mystery behind the sixth level five epser. Basically this is a short story about the sixth level five esper. If I'm proven wrong in the future then story is AU.


**AN. Yeah this is my first raildex fanfic, I guess this will stay as a oneshot until I can think of an plot for the story. I hope my writing isn't that bad, I plan on revising the story and improving the writing to a higher point later. If anyone wants to edit or beta this chapter for me I'll take the offer. This is the story of one of the most mysterious characters in all of index characters this is the story of the number six level five.**

Academy City a city of secrets and mysteries, secrets like the parameter list and mysteries like the inexplicable unlucky boy who can cancel any power. In this city of mystery one of the greatest mysteries in the city is who is the sixth level five? Number one is Accelerator, number two is Dark Matter number three is Railgun number four is Meltdowner number five is Mental Out and number seven is Attack Crash, who is this unknown number six? What is his power? Why is he hiding? These are the questions that are currently passing through Chinatsu Mitsubishi's mind as he walks through a dark alley.

Saying that Chinatsu Mitsubishi is a reporter would be false, Chinatsu Mitsubishi is an employee of a certain small organization in Academy City. Chinatsu Mitsubishi's boss, Yoshinori Maeno had given him the seemly pointless assignment of looking for the sixth level five even though all previous attempts by both his organization and others ended up in failure. The boss , Yoshinori Maeno had sworn with a gleam in his eyes that he had found a clue, a small lead from an odd source. Chinatsu Mitsubishi wasn't as interested in this lead than he was probably suppose to be ,he knew all attempts to reach this nameless level five had all been in vain, why put forth in any energy in something that is bound to end up in failure? This certainly wasn't the first time his boss had sent him on a wild goose chase to search for this anonymous level five, his boss was growing a little obsessive in this mission of his to find this level five. "Maybe the boss can't take losing to the unidentified level five?" he thought as he made his way to the so called lead." Oh well just a regular lead where I will have to search around and then report back with my failure, this certainly wasn't the first time" he thought however it will be his last. Chinatsu was getting close to the lead location with his gradual pace when he heard a noise. A frightening noise that in another context you would have heard in an scary movie signifying that something is about to go terribly wrong. He temporary stopped and dug in his pockets for his pepper spray, "Yes I'm prepared for any danger against those damn skillouts " Chinatsu thought with a slightly panicked manner. Academy City is not always one hundred percent safe in these alleyways , there were gangs of level 0's called skillout who he using his clever mind and pepper spray would usually escape them slightly unscathed. He was in a dark alley at night with the only light being from the moon and the very low intensity lights following the alleyway, it created an strange atmosphere "Damn I really need to ask for a raise for this shit." Chinatsu thought as he pressed on, after all he had a job to do scary noises would not stop him from achieving it. Just going back to the office now without even going to the lead location and saying there was nothing never crossed Chinatsu's mind despite being a little unmotivated from failure he still followed his orders and is honorable. As Chinatsu pressed on turning the corner of the alleyway to get to the location he would have never expected to see a person hidden by the shadows waiting for him.

Chinatsu couldn't make out any features of this hidden character and while his body stopped his mind began to start quickly. He was here because of a lead of the location of the sixth level five. There is a person standing right at the location where the clue told us. Thus the person standing in the shadows looking for him is…

The person hidden by the shadows lets out a sigh then says, " Of course some reporter has to come and find one of my secret locations."

Chinatsu began to grin, a real feces eating grin, and happily started to jog toward to hidden person while yelling with glee " N-Number six-san I have some questions for you!" Chinatsu was really pleased after all the missions he went on trying fruitlessly to look for this hidden person and now he finally has someone that could actually be him.

"STOP!" The unknown person commanded, making Chinatsu stop in his tracks.

"Well this sucks I didn't plan on doing it today. " The unknown person said to himself with an unenthusiastic tone. The individual began to slowly walk toward Chinatsu, his appearance becoming more clear with every step due to the proximity to the low intensity light. Chinatsu was in an high of emotion, the person never denied the fact that he was the number six, even the fact that he had completely ignored Chinatsu's statement was not enough to dampen his mood.

When the individual finally managed to get within a close distance to Chinatsu, Chinatsu couldn't help feeling a little let down. The number six's appearance was the textbook definition of generic , he felt like if he were to see this man in an crowded street his eyes would have just glossed over him to focus on something more interesting. The individual looked to be either 15 or 16 years old , which fit in with his guess since espers are usually teenage, around one hundred and seventy or eighty centimeters. The individual had black hair and blue eyes wearing an absolutely boring and generic uniform .The character had no special or unique qualities and -

"So" The character said with a unknown tone," who sent you?"

Without even thinking about the consequence of his actions he blurted out," Yoshinori Maeno ,now Mr. Six I have some questions for you. Who are you and what is your ability?"

The individual raised his hand and patted Chinatsu Mitsubishi's head like a child, "Thanks" he spoke, "What the-" Chinatsu Mitsubishi thought.

"How about I just show you." The Number Six Level Five smiled as he spoke this line with his hand still on Chinatsu Mitsubishi's head he activated his power.

The first thing and last thing Chinatsu Mitsubishi felt was pain, pure pain right where the number six had placed his head. Chinatsu Mitsubishi screamed and reflexively put his hands on his head, he belt an odd sticky liquid.

"Blood? But how? " He looked at his hands only to find an odd sight. He couldn't describe it that well but his hands were being eaten that's the only way he could describe it his skin was being gradually consumed by some invisible thing.

It hurts

It really really hurts

"An amplified flesh-eating disease that consumes all in the human body."The number six level said while staring at the unpleasant sight.

"Why!" Chinatsu Mitsubishi screamed and tried to stop it by putting his hand over the open wound but it was useless it was quickly spreading and soon he wouldn't feel pain anymore. He was powerless absolutely powerless .

"Really you did bring this on yourself, you don't look for someone who doesn't want to be found."

Chinatsu Mitsubishi screamed and screamed .

The number six level five just stared, stared with his relentlessly cold blue eyes.

"Sucks that he has to die he was wearing blue, blue was always my favorite color. " The number six level five thought.

When it was over and all that was left of that reporter guy was gone except for his clothes .The number six level five grabbed the clothes and changed into them. He brought up the small piece of hair that he had snatched from Chinatsu's head. He concentrated and focused on the small piece of hear analyzing its cells and DNA. His body slowly shifted from his generic form to another appearance the appearance of Chinatsu Mitsubishi. He knew the location of Yoshinori Maeno's facility the base where he gives out orders from. Yoshinori Maeno is becoming a thorn in my side, this time he was very close its only a manner of time before he finds out my identity. I also have to figure out how he found out I was going to be here, who was his source? " Guess I have to take measures to ensure he doesn't get too close to the truth", the mysterious level five said before making his way toward the facility belonging to Yoshinori Maeno.

The facility belonging to Yoshinori Maeno was a small facility with only one security guard stationed at the only entrance. Chinatsu Mitsubishi returned to the facility from his travel to look for the sixth level five at a later time then was usual. The guarded nodded at him while Chinatsu procured the ID card that he was suppose to have to enter the building. The guard did not know Chinatsu personally after the years they spent working for the same man, they were less than acquaintances. Maybe if the guard was more familiar with Chinatsu then he would've have tried to start a conversation and maybe then he would have found out that Chinatsu Mitsubishi is not the real Chinatsu Mitsubishi.

The individual who was not really Chinatsu Mitsubishi walked toward the office of the boss Yoshinori Maeno and noted possible escape routes. When he encountered the door to the office he knocked on the door promoting a voice to call out that it is open and for him to come in. The individual walked into the door, and was met with an chubby man wearing some sort of business suit. "Ah Mitsubishi-san how was the lead?"

"I'm sorry sir there was nothing." The individual spoke with a voice belonging to Chinatsu Mitsubishi.

"What? But the source assured us that he would be there returning from something."Maeno said distraught that the source failed like many others.

"I'm sorry sir I think I forgot where you told me the source was from? "Not Chinatsu Mitsubishi said.

"One of those new mysterious secret organizations in the darkness."Maeno said," What was it STUDY? No it wasn't them, I think it might have been CRASH actually I'm not sure, well either way it was an brand new organization."

"Soon to be destroyed organization" The sixth level five thought ," oh well might as well get to the point ".He reached into his pocket and brought out the gun he had hidden there. It was a small gun, small enough so that it was not obvious when it was in his pocket, but no matter how small a gun it's still a gun. He calmly pointed the small gun at Yoshinori Maeno, who gasped.

"AH! Mitsubishi-san calm down, calm down Mitsubishi-san ! If I did anything to offend you then I am sorry!"Maeno yelled with a panicked expression .

The sixth level five did not hesitate he pulled the trigger and Maeno saw no more.

It was now silent. He put the gun away and listened for the guard near the entrance to start running toward his location. He heard the sound of the guard running with his firearm, and counted to five, he then heard a aloud groan and a sound of someone falling to the floor. "Guess the disease worked." he thought.

The guard had no idea that when he had touched the ID card to enter it into the machine that he had been given a pathogen ,not an ordinarily disease, one whose lethal effects will not be trigger until a certain time limit has reached.

The number six level made his way out of facility while contemplating about this new organization that managed to find out where he would be. He went to the alleyways and started to take many different routes and streets toward his home in case he was being followed.

He stopped by his first safe area, his safe areas where places where he stored clothes in order to change into different appearances. At the safe area he grabbed a random assortment of clothes ,changed into the clothes and changed his personal appearance, his skin, his face into something new. Not like the other generic appearance ,this one was a randomly made one with blonde hair and squinty eyes.

While he made his way toward his second safe area, like a paranoid man taking a bunch of different routes with this new form he began to think about his ability. Cellular Control, the ability to control and manipulate his cells he uses this ability to manipulate his body, from giving him modifications like; stronger sense of hearing, stronger strength, or faster regeneration not to the extent of Dark Matter , to changing his appearance. The reason why he is a level five is because of his modifications and the fact that he can creates disease he can spread with physical contact, physical contact with either human or inorganic materials. Of course he has some other tricks with his ability he is a level five after all.

He made it to his third safe area where he found another pile of clothes he can pick from, like a habit he picked the sixth level five changed clothes and then changed his appearance. The number five then made his way using a bunch of different paths to another one.

The number six level five did this a total of six times before he went on his most valuable route of all, an underground route directly to the location where he can walk to his home. While he was walking he began thinking about how he fits with the other level fives. "Number one could definitely find a way to counter me ability, number two could also, number three could potentially just fry me but there are ways I could potentially win, number four could also potentially melt me but there is a higher chance with her rather than number three, number five potentially has the ability to control me, number seven….. I don't know."

The number six level five made it to his apartment dorm, it was an average student dormitory one that would be quickly overlooked because of its similarity to other ones. He entered his dorm to find everything in order.

The number six level five changed his appearance to one of his favorite appearances and façade. He always liked this character, it cheered him up a little from what he had to do.

He entered his living room and looked at the time whoa its time for school.

The sixth level five changed his clothes, put on his accessories ,and got ready for school.

The blue haired pierced student of A Certain high School made his way to school.

**Author Note: Hope you enjoyed my (very) short story**


End file.
